


Under the Mask

by S_Wolf_Moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Wolf_Moon/pseuds/S_Wolf_Moon
Summary: No one noticed his mask... A perfect mask, but that with a little bit more attention would have shattered... No one noticed that he lived in a world of his own, as if he did not feel....They were ignoring him and beating him up....This is the beginning of a legend...





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a boy, a boy who everyone thought was stupid and that's why they ignored him.  
The boy had blond hair like a ray of sunshine that illuminates the darkness, two big blue eyes, so blue to make envy to the most beautiful sea of all.   
He had three tender moustache for his cheek, which gave him an exotic look and a biscuit-coloured skin. This boy was the carrying force of the nine-tailed Fox, a cruel demon, made of pure hatred, the demon who years before had destroyed the village of the leaf and harvested thousands of victims. He was the son of two legends... His name was Naruto.    
Naruto, as always, was alone, in the corner of the Academy class, isolated from the rest of the boys and teachers because they were stupid. The people of the village were afraid of Naruto because they thought it was the demon and they didn't see the difference between the Kunai and the roll in which it is sealed. The children, who grew up in their parents ' prejudices, stood away from Naruto and mocked him and beat him.   
The teachers pretended that it did not exist and did not explain and teach anything to him.  
Little Naruto tried to learn by himself, but he couldn't. He wore a mask, a perfect mask that hid the real Naruto, the poor guy who became deaf.    
Naruto remembered everything of the day when his life changed, he remembered the kicks, the fists, the words of contempt and the stones and the glass bottles pulled on him. A blow, stronger than the others, to the head, and the world became gloomy, the sound was lowered more and more until it ceased forever; The silence was sovereign.  
However no one was aware of his secret, even his beloved hokage-Jiji, because he was afraid that they would never be a ninja.  
Naruto had learned to read lips and it was so that he could comprehend some sentences.   
He had trained hard, day and night, spating tears and blood and now it was time for the exam to become genin.  
Naruto that day would be changed, would show how much it was really worth ...   
That day a legend was born, a legend that would have distorted the world of ninjas.


	2. The genin exam

Pov Naruto  
Today is the big day, finally I can become a genin.   
Deep inside me, in an obscure part of my soul, I am afraid, afraid of being wrong, of being teased, afraid of not being able to be a ninja.   
For me being a ninja is the most important thing. I want to be able to protect my home and its inhabitants, even if they hate me and treat me badly because of a burden too big, because of the nine-tailed fox. Me and Kurama, so it's called the fox, we're kind of friends.  
I have heard of his existence since I lost my hearing; she has helped me, she has kept me company throughout my life and for this I am grateful. Despite being made of hatred, as many people think, she has a heart, a big heart, in my opinion, even if now it will be made of ice because of all the hatred that turned against her. I think of her as a friend, a confidant, a teacher and, first of all, for me she is the only person who has behaved like a mother to me.  
He taught me to defend myself to protect myself and helped me learn how to read lips and sign language used by the Anbu. I want to be a ninja also to make her proud, proud to have a powerful carrying force and not idiot and weak.  
Although it may seem happy and exuberant on the outside, inside me I'm afraid. I'm terrified of not being able to understand the commands, but my biggest fear... is I.  
I'm afraid of myself and my problem, I'm afraid I can't make it, I'm afraid to break up and fail to find the way to save me from the silence around me.   
It is difficult to maintain a mask, a mask that I carry all day and, then when I am in my apartment, breaks and reveals with every tear my pain and sadness, sadness to be alone and without friends.  
I wonder if the people who have ripped away from me hearing, looking in the mirror are wondering if they have done good or bad, if they are beautiful people.... simply if you look with disgust at what they did to a child, a child just looking for a little Of Love....  
(...):-Naruto Uzumaki!  
I feel a pain in my head, I turn around and I see a mate of mine with my hand raised. Why did you hit me? Why are they staring at me?  
Then I realized, they called me for the exam.  
I get up and slowly I head to the classroom where the test is held, I tremble, I feel faint....  
Here, I'm in front of the examiners, looking at me....  
"So Naruto... show us.. That... that... You.. Learned" That's what I understand, and I think he's giving Iruka sensei.   
One of the Sensei has placed a target in front of me, I think I'll have to pull my kunai and my shuriken to hit the center.  
I raise my shaking hand and pull... I made ten out of ten...  
Then they made me transform, replace and multiply, all actions that I performed very well... I hope to be passed... I'm not sure, one of the Sensei is approaching, the others look at me in a strange way, raise my hand, I'm afraid that I want to hit.  
I close my eyes, tremble slightly, I take a step imperceptible back and, it hands me a cover, with the black band, the front cover that from today is mine and that will show the world that I am a ninja. It is beautiful, the metal plate is shiny and on it is engraved the symbol of the village of the leaf...  
I go out of class and head to the room where all the other guys that have passed.  
As soon as they look at me all stunned, I already knew they believed and wanted me not to pass the exam....  
When even the last guy finished the test, the Sensei told us the teams and ordered us to wait...  
I ended up in the team with Sasuke, a boy with raven hair and dark eyes, the last Uchiha or at least the last Uchiha loyal to Konoha, and Haruno Sakura, a girl with horrible pink hair and green eyes.  
While mistrust to the person who will be our Sensei, I feel a tremendous pain in the head, I turn and I see Sakura with the raised hand that looks at me badly, as if he wanted to fire me...  
"Is from.. Rude.. Not.. Answer.. Baka" You tell me, or at least I think that's what I said...  
As I was about to answer, I see the look of Sakura staring at a point behind me, I turn and I see a gentleman with silvery hair and fired in the air, his eyes, indeed the Onyx eye.   
He wore a dark blue mask that covered most of his face except for one eye and the front cover dropped on the other eye....  
I see him disappearing in a cloud of smoke, so I turn to my comrades and I see them come out and I decide to follow them.  
Our new sensei is called Kakashi Hatake and... he hasn't told us anything else...  
In turn he made us present, or at least I think, because that's what I understood from reading Sakura's lips.  
My name is Naruto Uzumaki... "  
I don't know what to say, I'm afraid my voice is ugly, that my pronunciation is horrible...  
I can not understand what the Sensei says, I see others go away, so I do the same...  
Once at home, closed in the walls of my apartment and away from prating eyes, collapse on the ground and slowly I feel the tears flowing down my cheeks...  
I vent, I get rid of everything I feel inside me and, an hour later, I get up and head to bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter... I apologize for any errors and the next...   
> I recommend, if you want to leave a comment to advise me or tell me what you think of the story.


	3. Test Genin

A warm sun ray, filtered by the window, rested on the face of a boy with blond hair like wheat. Slowly the lad opened one eye, then the other followed him soon afterwards. Two blue eyes as the deepest sea revealed themselves to the world around them.  
Naruto got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower; as the water glided along his body, every symptom of sleep vanished. Once he finished washing, he put a towel around his waist and went into the kitchen to have breakfast.  
Time passed and he did not notice it while he was intent on eating his breakfast-based fruit.  
Meanwhile, in the field of training No. 7, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for their jonin sensei and their team-mate. Two hours later, a puff of smoke announced the arrival of Kakashi Hatake, with his eyes bored and the book in hand.  
Kakashi looked around and noticed that a blonde head was missing as the sun.  
"Where is Naruto?"  
Sasuke and Sakura responded that they did not know where their mate was finished.  
So Kakashi decided to go to his pupil's house to check if he was there.  
Once he arrived, he knocked on the door once, then a second, but no one came to answer.  
Alarmed, he decided to enter the window; inside he was amazed by the order and the reception of the house.  
He walked into the kitchen, because noises came from there.  
He saw Naruto, with a towel at the waist, which had breakfast.  
"Naruto, why didn't you come to the camp? "  
Naruto did not whirled, nor did he seem to have heard, so Kakashi put himself in front.  
Naruto, seeing himself in front of his sensei, was frightened and fell from his chair.  
"Naruto Are you okay?"  
"...."  
Naruto did not answer, Kakashi understood that there was something wrong; he bent to the height of Naruto and looked at him in his deep blue eyes.  
"Naruto Are you deaf? "he inquired as slowly as he could.  
Naruto waved and for an instant in his eyes saw a flash of fear.  
"Yes.."  
Naruto said it so softly that Kakashi was in danger of not hearing it.  
"Does anyone know?"  
"No, please don't tell anyone, I could no longer be a ninja."  
Kakashi, seeing the pleading in the eyes of Naruto, promised to keep his secret, while in his mind he thought that he would help Naruto in his path to become great.  
"Get ready and go to Camp, where your comrades await us."  
Naruto got up and ran to his room; he returned a few minutes later, wearing black and adherent anbu trousers, a black adherent T-shirt that highlighted his mild muscles, black leather gloves, black ninja sandals and the front cover on his neck.  
Kakashi, seeing him dressed thus, was astonished at his resemblance to his father.   
The two went to the camp and, when they arrived, Naruto's companions stared at him with their mouths wide open.   
Kakashi explained the rules, then they all hid.  
Naruto, who was in a tree, thought of the true meaning of the test and, once understood, thinking that his companions would not work with him, devised a plan. 

In his mind millions of plans took life, analyzing with analytical mind all possible actions and their consequences.  
After seeing that Sasuke's attack had failed, he decided to enter the game, creating a multitude of solid clones and making them throw kunai with the wire to their sensei.  
Kakashi noticed the Kunai and avoided them, not without thinking of the millimetric precision with which they had been pulled; Naruto replaced himself with one of the kunai behind Kakashi and, forming seals with his hands, said in a low voice:-"technique of the supreme fireball."  
The ball quickly walked Cres Kakashi, who managed to dodge it through a substitution; Naruto was about to attack, when the bell rang.  
"All of you passed "  
Sakura and Sasuke smiled while Naruto remained indifferent. They all returned to their own home, after Kakashi told him to meet the next day at the same time and in the same place today to start their ninja training.  
Naruto, once at home, thought of the day just past and decided to break the mask of happiness and stupidity that he had always worn, because finally had found a person who was willing to help him along his path to greatness.  
That day also changed, that day a legend was born, a god who would change the world of the ninja or that would destroy it, that day Naruto died and was born Naruto the god of the shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend: ".." Direct speech <..> thought thank you for reading the chapter and I thank all those who left a comment. I hope you like the story and I apologize for any errors.  
> Until next time.


	4. The first day of the Team 7

The next day Naruto woke up thanks to a warm ray of sunshine that had settled on his eyes. He did his usual morning routine and got ready to go out and do his morning training. He wore a new complete ninja, given to him by the Sandaime for passing the genin test, which consisted of black ANBU trousers, black adherent tank top, gray breastplate and black armor gloves, black ninja sandals and a mask that covered his face, similar to that of Kakashi.

Pov Naruto

My morning training consisted of: wearing 100 pound weights for each limb and 200 for the bust and doing 20 rounds around the walls of Konoha, doing 500 push-ups, bending and abdominals and pulling 1000 shots against a tree trunk. Once my routine was over, I headed for training camp no. 7 where my teammates were waiting for me. I arrived early, so I got under a tree and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke and their sensei arrived, the first, annoyed by Naruto, came up to hit him, but when he was about to lower his hand, he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Sakura, do not try to hit one of your team mates or ..." Kakashi said with an icy voice.

The latter approached Naruto and with an unexpected delicacy, for a ninja of his caliber, shook him by the shoulders. Slowly fragments of sky opened, opened and closed quickly to remain open to the whole world at last.

Two sapphires met an obsidian, they looked at each other for a while, trying to understand the other's soul.

Pov Naruto

Oh my God, the sensei's face is so close to mine, I can feel his breath. His eye is so deep and beautiful and, despite the mask, I can see the features of his face that seem perfect to me. I'm about to die, I'm sure I'm red like a pepper, I've never been so close to anyone. I try not to look at it, not to look at that eye that scrutinizes me.

Pov Kakashi

I am watching this beautiful angel fallen from heaven to bring light back to this world full of darkness. Eyes of the sea, so bright to ridicule the purest sky, full and rosy lips, so inviting, and those tender whiskers that give it an exotic look, now dusted with a tender pink. Looking into his eyes, I notice his discomfort with our closeness, so I walk away and let him put his feet.

After this brief moment of embarrassment, the seven team begins the training that consisted of: doing 15 laps of the field, 200 bending and abdominals and other physical exercises with the restriction seals applied. Once the physical preparation is finished, it passes to the chakra control with the walk on the tree.

At lunchtime he stops and rests, then goes to the Hokage for their first mission as a team.

The mission consisted of capturing Tora, the cat of the wife of the Daimyo del Fuoco.

After the mission everyone goes home, once arrived, Naruto wash, dinner, study various parchments on anatomy and poisons and, at the end tired as ever, collapses on the bed with the scrolls scattered around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay and any errors.  
> The chapter is not the best, but I hope you like it anyway and see you next time ...


	5. What I feel and first rank C

**POV NARUTO**

**It had already been a month since our first mission as Team 7 and in this long span of time, we had trained hard under the tutelage of the famous Kakashi of Sharingan. Among all, the one who had trained the hardest was me and I was also the one I had progressed the most. With the help of Kakashi-sensei, I was able to improve my skills to perfect them. The sensei is really big, he is the only person besides the third who has been able to look beyond the mask that I wore and understand the real me. With him I find myself very well, for the first time I feel I have a place that I can call home, where I have a friend on whom I can always count, a person to whom I amount and that in time of need would always help me. According to Kurama, slowly and relentlessly, I'm falling in love with the Sensei, I always answer that it is impossible. I don't know what love is, I don't know what to try, how I should behave. When we are close, I start to have chills and I am clumsy, I can not not stamper, I turn red and the heart beats a thousand. Are these the symptoms of the so-called heart-pounding or, more commonly named, love? If the answer is yes, I'm really bad. The sensei is much bigger than me and is certainly not interested in the boys, otherwise why would he read always books? Anyway now just Mull, I have to prepare because today we leave for our first mission of rank C: we must accompany the Sognor Tazuna, a builder of bridges, at home, in the country of the waves. I take my backpack, which seals in the wrist thanks to a seal, and I head to the east entrance of the village. I see my companions and, I can not believe, Kakashi-sensei and our client. Once we reach, we start.**

**Pov KAKASHI**

**I'm screwed! I'm falling for a pupil of mine. I am constantly thinking of his beautiful, deep blue eyes, his blond hair like the sun and those lips so inviting. In this month, I spent a lot of time with Naruto, I knew the real Naruto and not LS mask. The real Naruto is a smart and keen guy, an excellent stratea: In fact he beat me several times in Shogi. I met the nice guy and easily to learn, the guy who likes to work hard, even if he has to spit blood and tears, to be able to improve. I found out that it has a perfect chakra control, despite the fox and its abnormal reserves. Slowly, the more time we spent together, speaking, training or just remaining silent, but comforting with the presence of the other, my heart began to warm up and beat every smile, every word, every look... Now that we're on our way to the mission, all I can do is throw eyes at my favorite pupil. I watch it while it is walking, lost in who knows what thoughts. I notice a puddle, strange because it has not rained for weeks, and bringing back my gaze on Naruto, I see that he has noticed too. At some point, I see a blur heading towards me. Pov Naruto Kakashi-sensei was killed. Calm Naruto, you know that the Sensei is very strong, for sure he will be replaced. I try to calm down and, taking a deep breath, I feel the Sensei's chakra come from the woods. I see one of the ninjas heading towards me and...**

**POV KAKASHI**

**My team is great, I'm really proud. We tied up the Traitors Ninja and found out our client lied to us. With the support of my team we decided to continue the mission. Once they landed in the land of the waves, a dense fog expands throughout the area and I understand that a ninja is going to attack us.**

**Pov Naruto**

**Kakashi-Sensei was captured by the fog demon, Zabuza Momochi, one of the seven fog swordsmen. The Sensei tells us to run, but we don't want to leave him behind. Sasuke and I put up a plan and we can release him. The Sensei manages to beat Zabuza, who is taken away by a ninja hunter. Strange, usually, hunters kill the ninja and burn the body to avoid blabbing the secrets of their village, but this hunter has taken away. He'il certainly be his accomplice. I'm going to tell the Sensei, but when I turn around, I see him dropping and so I take him on the shoulders. He will have used too much chakra. We head towards the house of Tazuna and once arrived, I bring the Sensei to a room and using justu doctors, I help him to recover. Looking at him while resting, I decide, no, I promise that from now on I will train even harder to prevent the people I love, do harm.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Sorry the stratospheric lag, but I had various problems and I could not update.  
> I apologize for any errors and for the chapter that is not the best.  
> Thank you for reading it and the next!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I write in English and for that I apologize for the errors.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.


End file.
